With the arrival of the big data era, more and more data is appealing in the daily lives of users. It is difficult to quickly and conveniently find required information. Information pushing, as an information filtering and recommendation mechanism, has become an important system function of the mobile terminal, and reduces the burden of the user to filter information to a certain extent.
Conventional information pushing technology usually directly pushes the prepared message to the user. After receiving the message, the mobile terminal will directly display the message to the user. If the user is interested in the received message, the user will open and view the message; otherwise, the user will delete or ignore the message.
If the server often pushes the message that the user is not interested to the user, or sends the message to the user at an inappropriate time, the user will feel harassed and the information resources are wasted.